Charles Xavier et le Philtre de Luxure
by Sanashiya
Summary: Charles s'ennuie. Raven le met au défi de fabriquer un Philtre de Luxure. Ce qui semble être de prime abord un bon moyen de tuer le temps se révèle en fait être une catastrophe d'ampleur planétaire (oui oui, parfaitement), surtout lorsqu'Erik Lehnsherr se retrouve impliqué dans l'affaire. [Harry Potter AU, Challenge Santa du Collectif NONAME]
1. Charles Xavier et le Philtre de Luxure

**TATATAAAAAM ! JOYEUX NOËL MAYA D'AMOUUUUR !**

J'espère de tout mon cœur que ce petit OS te plaira et qu'il aura répondu à tes attentes ! Tout comme toi, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom ! (Rassure-toi, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :D *sort*)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

 **Charles Xavier et le Philtre de Luxure**

.oOo.

La plus grande catastrophe de l'année (et des précédentes, peut-être, à une notable exception près) avait démarré tout simplement : Charles s'ennuyait.

Ce n'était pas une occurrence très fréquente, car il y avait toujours trente centimètres de parchemin à écrire sur les sortilèges de Confusion, ou _Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire_ à relire, ou des métamorphoses à pratiquer, ou des parties d'échec version sorcier à faire avec Hank.

Mais quand il avait fini son parchemin, quand il avait relu trois fois tous ses livres, quand il n'avait pas envie de changer une valise en dinde et quand Hank était en cours d'arithmancie, Charles n'avait plus rien pour le distraire, et le monde entier (ou plutôt, Poudlard entier) tremblait de frayeur autour de lui.

Car Charles était absolument insupportable lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Il soupirait, il se levait, faisait les cent pas, se rasseyait, et surtout, il râlait en permanence, un flot incessant de plaintes et de protestations qui donnait envie à tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de subir le baiser du Détraqueur plutôt que de rester un instant de plus dans la même pièce que lui.

Sa sœur Raven, de deux ans plus jeune, avait donc imaginé quelques années plus tôt un plan pour tenir son frère occupé et épargner les nerfs de tout son entourage : les Défis.

Les Défis étaient parfois inoffensifs, parfois complètement loufoques, parfois carrément dangereux, et tous n'avaient qu'un seul but : stimuler suffisamment l'intelligence de Charles pour le tenir occupé pendant quelques heures. Charles avait donc, au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard, violé allègrement toutes sortes de règles ; parmi ses plus grands exploits, il avait rapporté de la forêt interdite une touffe de poils de licorne (dont il en avait par-dessus le marché tiré un joli pactole en les vendant à Ollivander), il avait réparé une vieille Armoire à Disparaître qui menait chez Florian Fortarôme et en avait rapporté des glaces, il avait craqué le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore et était tombé dans la Pensine (il en était ressorti sans que le directeur l'apprenne et sans que les portraits du bureau ne le dénoncent, une victoire dont il n'était pas peu fier), et enfin, sa plus magnifique et sa plus terrible prouesse, en début de sixième année : il avait réussi à baisser les défenses de Poudlard suffisamment longtemps pour être capable de transplaner de sa chambre à celle de Raven.

(Il s'était pris une terrible correction pour celle-ci, un sermon bien senti par Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et Snape réunis, tous ses samedis et ses dimanches du reste de l'année en retenue, interdiction d'assister au moindre match de Quidditch et d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard, et il n'avait échappé au renvoi définitif que parce qu'il était Préfet des Serdaigle et qu'il avait obtenu un Optimal à _tous_ ses BUSES l'année précédente. Après ça, il avait décidé de mener profil bas, et Raven avait revu le niveau de ses Défis à la baisse.)

Or, ce jour-là, il s'ennuyait, et Raven, assise à côté de lui à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle (Charles appartenait à Serdaigle, mais Raven refusait de s'installer avec ceux qu'elle appelait les "intellos poussiéreux"), semblait sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs.

– Je suis en train d'étudier, Charles ! avait-elle crié. Fiche-moi la paix et va t'occuper ailleurs !

– Mais je m'ennuie.

– Va faire un philtre de luxure, ça t'occupera !

Elle n'avait probablement lancé ça que par frustration, mais Charles n'avait pas trouvé l'idée mauvaise – les philtres de luxure étaient complexes, et avec juste la notion d'interdit nécessaire pour que ce soit excitant, sans aller jusqu'à être vraiment dangereux, comme l'aurait par exemple été une décoction de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

Il s'était donc lancé dans la préparation de la potion, réunissant avec patience les ingrédients les plus ardus (comme des queues séchées de salamandres et des coques d'huîtres en poudre, qu'il avait dû aller acheter dans l'Allée des Embrumes en utilisant son armoire à Disparaître), et il avait terminé son philtre pile au moment de Noël.

La potion était magnifique. D'une couleur turquoise tendre et veloutée, elle bouillonnait doucement dans la salle de classe désaffectée qu'il occupait dans les cachots pour ses expériences (et dont il avait protégé la porte d'un puissant sortilège d'invisibilité pour décourager les promeneurs), répandant une délicieuse odeur mélangeant fleurs et épices, et lorsqu'il la montra à Raven, celle-ci resta bouche bée.

– Elle a l'air magnifique, Charles. Si je n'étais pas certaine qu'on se ferait envoyer à Azkaban tous les deux pour ça, je la montrerais même au professeur Dumbledore. Peut-être que tu pourrais en faire des réserves et les vendre en cachette pour la Saint-Valentin ?

– Tu plaisantes, j'espère, répondit Charles. J'ai peut-être besoin de challenges, mais je ne suis pas encore complètement suicidaire. Je la fais encore bouillir cette nuit pour qu'elle arrive à maturité, et je la jette demain.

Raven haussa les épaules.

– Dommage.

Le lendemain matin, il la fit disparaître d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

Le lendemain midi, Raven lui répéta que c'était vraiment dommage qu'il ait dû la jeter sans même qu'elle ait servi une fois. _Vraiiiiment dommage._

Le lendemain soir, Charles était à deux doigts de se jeter sur Erik Lehnsherr pour lui faire l'amour.

Alors voilà. Ce n'était pas au niveau des défenses baissées de Poudlard, mais à titre personnel, c'était une véritable catastrophe.

.oOo.

Charles, de préférence, aurait aimé garder le silence sur l'obsession qui le dévorait de l'intérieur depuis des années. Erik Lehnsherr était en septième année, comme lui, mais il appartenait à la maison Serpentard ; Charles le connaissait depuis leur Répartition.

Il était amoureux de lui depuis au moins aussi longtemps.

Sa petite fixation ( _petite_ comme l'intérieur d'une malle sans fond) pour Erik Lehnsherr était restée rigoureusement secrète pendant des années, car Charles était un excellent légilimens, ce qui signifiait qu'il était également un excellent occlumens ; autrement dit, son cerveau et ses pensées étaient chasse gardée. Malheureusement, toutes les protections mentales n'avaient servi à rien en cinquième année, le soir du repas d'Halloween, lorsqu'Erik était venu à la table des Gryffondor pour lui demander de lui passer le punch épicé à la citrouille et que Charles était devenu plus rouge que la dernière Beuglante qu'il avait reçue. Raven l'avait regardé bouche bée.

– Erik _Lehnsherr,_ Charles ? avait-elle dit lorsque l'intéressé était reparti à sa table. Sérieusement ?

– Ça suffit, Raven, avait marmonné Charles, écarlate.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Il est désagréable et antipathique et il est persuadé que les sorciers sont supérieurs aux Moldus et qu'ils devraient avoir la suprématie en tant qu'espèce dominante. Tu détestes ce genre de personnes !

– Je sais, soupira Charles.

Il ne savait pas trop non plus, à vrai dire – Charles ne recherchait pas quelqu'un de parfait, loin de là, mais il fallait admettre qu'Erik Lehnsherr accumulait largement plus de défauts que la moyenne (son racisme anti-Moldus n'était que la pointe de l'iceberg). Néanmoins, le premier soir, lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle après avoir traversé le lac en barque, et que Charles avait fait tomber son Rapeltou, Erik s'était baissé et le lui avait rendu avec un sourire avant de lui serrer la main.

– Erik Lehnsherr, avait-il dit.

Sa main était chaude lorsque Charles l'avait serrée, et pendant toute la première moitié de l'alphabet, Charles avait espéré qu'ils termineraient dans la même Maison.

Mais Erik avait été appelé, et le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard, et Charles, le dernier à être Réparti, avait été envoyé à Serdaigle, et lui et Erik ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole pendant des années.

En septième année, toutefois, les cours de potion avancés avaient lieu avec les Serpentard, et Charles, qui était arrivé en retard au premier cours, s'était retrouvé à partager la table d'Erik, qui n'aimait pas faire équipe avec les autres.

Ils avaient d'abord fait leurs potions chacun de leur côté, puis Charles lui avait demandé de le dépanner de quelques yeux de scarabée, puis Erik lui avait conseillé de touiller sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre plutôt que l'inverse, puis Charles lui avait offert un flacon de sa potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve lorsqu'Erik lui avait avoué qu'il était en proie à des insomnies, et Erik l'avait remercié en lui offrant deux paquets de chocogrenouilles, et bizarrement, sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient fini par devenir amis.

Erik Lehnsherr n'avait pas d'amis. Il était trop agressif pour les attirer et trop brusque pour les garder. Il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, et c'était rarement des remarques sympathiques. Mais il était intelligent, et doué, et attentionné, à sa façon maladroite, et Charles se montrait patient et compréhensif avec lui, et lorsqu'il le voyait lui sourire avec gratitude, quand ils jouaient aux échecs, il n'avait pas besoin de légilimencie pour comprendre à quel point leur étrange amitié était importante pour Erik.

Il ne l'aurait _jamais_ mise en péril pour une histoire de sexe.

Et pourtant.

.oOo.

Il y avait de la soupe aux courges et à la citrouille au repas du soir. Charles adorait cette soupe, et il en avait quand même bu deux bols – et maintenant, deux heures plus tard, en train de jouer aux échecs version sorcier avec Erik, il le regrettait amèrement. De toute évidence, il ne l'avait pas digérée.

– Charles ? Ça va ? demanda Erik, en levant les yeux vers lui. Tu es tout rouge.

La Grande Salle était presque vide : la plupart des élèves étaient repartis chez eux pour Noël, mais Charles et Raven rentraient le moins possible chez leurs parents s'ils pouvaient l'éviter, et Erik était orphelin depuis avant même d'entrer à Poudlard. Pendant sept ans, ils s'étaient toujours croisés dans les couloirs vides pendant les vacances scolaires. Cette année, ils jouaient ensemble.

– Quoi ? balbutia Charles, déboussolé. Ah, euh… Oui…

Depuis dix minutes, Charles avait des frissons dans le dos, des bouffées de chaleur, et ses mains moites tremblaient. Il avait tellement du mal à se concentrer sur le jeu qu'il sursauta à peine lorsque son fou se fit violemment décapiter par le cavalier d'Erik.

– Je… J'ai pris de la soupe ce soir au repas… Je n'aurais pas dû, je crois.

Il sentit une goutte de sueur lui rouler le long de la tempe, et déglutit en voyant qu'Erik l'observait avec attention.

– La soupe ? Celle aux courges ?

– Oui… Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas fraîche.

Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé avec les elfes de maison, mais il y avait une première à tout.

– Ou alors, tu ne la digères pas ? suggéra Erik. Si c'est ça, Mme Pomfresh devrait avoir de quoi te soulager.

– Excellente idée, dit Charles, abandonnant aussitôt le plateau pour se lever.

Il ne se rendit compte que c'était une mauvaise idée que lorsque ses jambes flageolèrent et qu'il s'effondra sur le banc, brutalement très pâle.

– Charles ! s'exclama Erik.

D'un gracieux mouvement, devant lequel Charles aurait bavé s'il avait été en état de l'admirer proprement, Erik sauta par-dessus la table pour le rejoindre et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

– Charles, ça va ? demanda-t-il, alarmé. Tu peux te lever ?

Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet, et lorsque Charles baissa les yeux vers lui, il fut ébloui par la beauté de son visage, par la couleur de ses yeux, par la sollicitude dans son expression. _Je t'aime_ , cria-t-il dans ses pensées, si fort que c'était un miracle qu'elles ne traversèrent pas sa boîte crânienne pour atterrir dans celles d'Erik.

– Viens, Charles, on va à l'infirmerie.

Erik lui tendit son bras, et Charles le prit pour parvenir à se relever – mais dès que ses mains touchèrent le bras d'Erik (qui laissait régulièrement tomber les robes de sorcier et se baladait en polo quelle que soit la période de l'année), il fut parcouru d'une sorte de décharge électrique qui lui coupa le souffle – et le fit retomber sur le banc.

Oh. Merlin. Non.

Charles n'était pas un idiot – en fait, il était même l'élève le plus intelligent de leur promotion (avec Hank, _d'accord_ ), et probablement de tout le reste du collège. Il ne mit donc pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi un simple contact physique avec Erik faisait jaillir des étincelles dans ses veines, et pourquoi son caleçon se serrait autour de son entrejambe sans avoir pourtant fait l'objet d'un sortilège de rétrécissement.

– Oh mon dieu. Je vais tuer Raven.

C'était la seule solution possible ; Raven lui avait volé du philtre et elle l'avait glissé dans sa soupe (ou dans une autre boisson, d'ailleurs). Charles n'avait aucun mal à imaginer _pourquoi_ elle aurait fait ça : ça faisait deux ans qu'elle le tannait pour qu'il avoue ses sentiments à Erik.

L'irrémédiable idiote.

– Charles ? demanda Erik, surpris. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Charles prit une profonde inspiration. La première solution aurait consisté à préparer lui-même son antidote, mais avec ses mains tremblantes, il doutait de ne parvenir ne serait-ce qu'à tenir sa cuillère en bois dans la main. Erik aurait pu le fabriquer, mais Charles aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de lui avouer son problème.

L'autre solution était d'aller voir madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle lui fasse boire un remède adapté, mais pour ça, il faudrait lui avouer qu'il avait malencontreusement bu un peu du philtre de luxure qu'il avait créé pour passer le temps, ce qui signifiait certainement le renvoi immédiat de Poudlard, et il n'était pas certain qu'un antidote en vaille la peine.

Il ne restait qu'une option : passer une nuit longue et douloureuse à attendre que les effets du philtre s'estompent. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu la main trop lourde, ce qui signifiait qu'il passerait certainement une nuit difficile, mais qu'il arriverait probablement à s'en sortir sans aide extérieure.

…Probablement.

– Il faut que je retourne dans mon dortoir, marmonna Charles, essayant de se relever en refusant la main tendue d'Erik.

– Ton dortoir ? Charles, il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie !

– Non, grommela Charles. C'est pas la peine.

Ah, si seulement il était possible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! (Mais les défenses avaient été renforcées par tous les professeurs depuis sa _petite gaffe_ de la dernière fois, et Charles n'aurait probablement même pas été capable d'y toucher dans son état normal.)

Le premier pas sur le sol de pierre fut atroce : il vibra dans tout son corps, et surtout son entrejambe, et Charles remercia Merlin que sa robe de sorcier soit assez large pour masquer son malheureux état. Le deuxième pas ne fut pas mieux ; il fut même encore pire, parce qu'Erik lui attrapa les bras pour lui éviter de chanceler, et une nouvelle décharge d'énergie lui traversa le corps pour venir alimenter la tente qui se dessinait sous sa robe de sorcier.

 _Par les caleçons en feu de Merlin._

Faiblement, Charles essaya de se libérer de la prise d'Erik, tout en se demandant _comment,_ par tous les dieux, serait-il capable de faire tout le chemin jusqu'à son dortoir sans s'effondrer ou sans se toucher.

– Ne me touche pas, Erik, marmonna-t-il d'une voix si faible qu'il doutait qu'Erik l'entende.

– Charles, tu as une mine affreuse ! s'exclama Erik. Il faut vraiment qu'on aille à l'infirmerie.

– Non ! s'exclama Charles plus fort pour qu'Erik l'entende. Je veux aller dans mon dortoir, Erik, je veux aller dans ma chambre.

Avec un terrible sentiment de honte, il se rendit compte qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer, et que la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge allait finir par éclater s'il fallait qu'il prononce une phrase de plus.

Heureusement, Erik dut s'en rendre compte, car il laissa tomber l'idée d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Par contre, il continua à agripper les bras de Charles pour l'aider à marcher, ce qui ne l'aidait en réalité pas _du tout,_ mais Charles ne pouvait pas lui dire.

Charles avait déjà connu quelques expériences traumatisantes dans sa vie, comme lorsqu'il avait passé toute une soirée en retenue avec Alex _ET_ Scott Summers, ou lorsqu'il était rentré dans l'esprit de Raven pour savoir quelque chose et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était, pile à ce moment précis, en train de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de Hank, son meilleur ami (il n'avait _plus jamais_ lu dans ses pensées après ça), ou, plus généralement, tous les cours qu'il avait passés assis à côté d'Erik sans que celui-ci ne lui jette ne serait-ce qu'un regard ; mais la torture que constitua le trajet jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle était complètement originale et novatrice et Charles aurait préféré chevaucher un Scroutt à Pétard lors d'un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques plutôt que de la revivre. (En soi, d'ailleurs, ça ne devait pas être une expérience bien différente ; dans les deux cas, il finissait avec l'entrejambe en feu.)

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa salle commune, il était à moitié affalé sur Erik, il suait à grosses gouttes, et il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose qui se dessinait dans son champ de vision : le canapé près de la fenêtre, qui serait parfait pour se laisser tomber dessus et se débarrasser de tous ses habits et se toucher, _enfin._ (Heureusement, tous les autres élèves de Serdaigle étaient repartis chez eux pour Noël, et Charles avait la tour à lui seul.)

(Du moins, il l'aurait, une fois qu'Erik aurait disparu.)

– Merci de m'avoir ramené ici, Erik, dit-il d'une voix qui sifflait sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour la rendre normale. Tu peux me laisser, maintenant.

– Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état ! s'exclama Erik. Tu as vu ta tête ? Tu transpires à grosses gouttes ! Un instant, tu es pâle comme un fantôme, et le suivant, tu es rouge comme un Souafle !

– Erik, marmonna Charles, les dents serrées d'irritation et de frustration, laisse-moi seul, s'il te plaît.

Malheureusement, Erik était encore plus buté que Charles, et ça en disait très, _très_ long.

– Non ! dit-il. Je ne te laisse pas seul dans cet état. Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin, je te l'apporte tout de suite.

C'était trop pour les nerfs de Charles.

– J'ai besoin de SEXE ! cria-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans son propre esprit. Raven m'a fait boire un _putain_ de philtre de luxure, et maintenant, j'ai besoin d'être seul pour pouvoir me masturber tranquillement, tu comprends, Erik ?!

Ses cris résonnèrent contre les parois de pierre de la Salle Commune, et Erik, éberlué, resta aussi immobile que si Charles l'avait stupéfixé.

– J'ai créé un putain de philtre de luxure parce qu'elle m'a lancé un Défi que je ne pouvais pas refuser, continua Charles, et elle m'en a mis dans ma soupe, ou ma boisson, peu importe, et maintenant, la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser, c'est de quelle façon je vais bien pouvoir mettre ce canapé à contribution pour me soulager, et quel angle de frottage sera le plus efficace ! Tu vois, Erik, c'est pour _ça_ que j'ai besoin que tu me laisses seul. À moins, bien sûr, que tu te proposes pour m'aider. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir ta bite dans mon cul. Alors, si tu y tiens, tu peux me _donner un coup de main,_ au sens tout à fait littéral.

Charles ne savait même pas ce qu'il disait – il était à fleur de peau, et il n'avait qu'une envie : qu'Erik le laisse tranquille, et qu'il se retrouve enfin seul.

Sauf qu'Erik ne partait pas. Il fixait Charles, les pupilles dilatées, et lorsque Charles repassa dans sa tête les dernières phrases qu'il avait prononcées, il arrêta de respirer.

 _Oh._

 _Merlin._

– Tu veux que…

Erik avait les yeux tellement écarquillés que Charles avait l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir de ses orbites.

– Tu veux que je _t'aide ?_ répéta-t-il, complètement ahuri.

Charles réfréna un soupir de grand méchant loup devant la maison des trois petits cochons – à la fois contre sa propre incommensurable stupidité, et à la fois parce que chaque seconde qui passait l'éloignait du moment où il pourrait enfin atteindre l'orgasme et assouvir le besoin terrible qui faisait courir le sang à l'envers dans ses veines.

Mais.

Erik posait la question. Et Charles rassemblait toutes ses forces à résister au désir ; il n'en avait plus en réserve pour mentir.

– Bien sûr que je _voudrais_ que tu m'aides, grogna-t-il, je suis un adolescent en prise aux hormones déjà en temps normal, mais en plus sous l'emprise d'un philtre de luxure parfaitement réussi, en toute modestie, et tu es la seule personne dans mon entourage immédiat, et en plus de ça, tu es un mec et je suis gay, et _coucou_ , cerise sur le gâteau, je suis amoureux de toi depuis notre Répartition. Alors _oui,_ Erik, plutôt que de me toucher tout seul dans ce canapé minable, je préfèrerais que tu m'aides, _oui._ Mais je sais que tu ne me vois pas comme ça et qu'on est amis et que les amis s'aident pour les devoirs, mais qu'ils ne s'aident pas pour _se masturber,_ et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu acceptes. Rien ne sera retenu contre toi, d'ailleurs il est fort possible que je te jette en douce un sortilège d'Amnésie dès demain pour que tu oublies à quel point je suis en train de m'humilier devant toi, mais je n'ai juste plus la force de mentir ce soir, Erik, c'est tout.

– Tu veux que je t'aide, répéta Erik, ébahi.

Charles poussa un soupir. _Et merde,_ songea-t-il, dépité.

– Excuse-moi, Erik, mais pendant que tu réfléchis, moi, je m'occupe de mon problème, d'accord ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, Charles commença à s'attaquer aux boutons de sa robe de sorcier, mais ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait même pas à les faire passer par les boutonnières pourtant larges – dans un éclair de frustration, il ouvrit la robe d'un coup, et tous les boutons volèrent au sol.

En dessous, son pantalon d'uniforme (car Charles était le genre d'élève à s'habiller en uniforme même pendant les vacances scolaires) ne laissait aucun doute sur son état. La bosse que formait son érection était inratable, tout comme le petit cercle humide qui fonçait le gris de son pantalon, là où le pré-sperme avait déjà traversé son caleçon.

Erik s'était à nouveau immobilisé, et Charles soupira. Pour être honnête, c'était un coup de bluff – il aurait parié qu'Erik s'en irait dès qu'il comprendrait la situation, et il pensait qu'un indice visuel l'aiderait à saisir de quoi il retournait. Mais il voyait tout, et pourtant il restait là, et Charles ne pouvait décemment pas se palucher devant lui (quoiqu'il était _vraiment_ à deux doigts).

– Ok, murmura finalement Erik.

Le cœur de Charles s'arrêta sans prévenir.

– Quoi ? Pardon ?

– Ok, répéta Erik plus fort. Je veux bien t'aider.

– Erik… Je…

– Quoi ? répondit Erik, les sourcils froncés. C'était une blague, c'est ça ? Je suis sérieux. Si tu veux que je t'aide, je t'aiderai. Je ne sais même pas si c'est une bonne idée, parce que c'est probablement juste le philtre qui parle, c'est pas comme si tu en avais _vraiment_ envie, j'ai l'impression de profiter de toi en acceptant…

– Erik, coupa Charles, sa voix ressemblant ridiculement au couinement d'une souris, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, mais si c'était n'importe qui d'autre à côté de moi, là, je t'assure que je serais capable de me retenir. Crois-moi, même si j'avais avalé une potion de Sommeil, j'aurais quand même envie de coucher avec toi. J'en ai envie depuis six ans. Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, arrête de nous faire une crise de conscience et _touche-moi tout de suite s'il te plaît merci._

Sa petite tirade réduisit efficacement Erik au silence, pendant cinq longues secondes, puis Charles, comme au ralenti, vit sa main bouger et se poser sur son pantalon gonflé, et il crut qu'il allait exploser de plaisir.

– Oh Merlin. _Merlin_.

Tout seul, Charles aurait probablement réussi à se soulager lui-même.

Avec Erik, cependant, c'était un milliard de fois plus agréable.

Sans perdre de temps, Erik lui enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon et son caleçon, et Charles, allongé sur le canapé de la salle commune des Serdaigle, les jambes écartées tandis qu'Erik le touchait, espérait de toutes ses forces que la pièce était insonorisée et que personne n'y rentrerait – pas même un elfe de maison.

– Erik, gémit-il, encore…

L'avantage, c'était que si Erik avait montré de l'hésitation au début, celle-ci avait complètement disparu, et il astiquait le manche Charles avec plus d'ardeur que celui-ci n'en avait jamais fait preuve avec son propre balai.

Puis Erik le redressa pour l'asseoir contre le dos du canapé, et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, et l'esprit de Charles refusa de comprendre ce qui arriva ensuite.

– Oh Merlin Merlin Merlin _Merlin Merlin Merlin_ , _ERIK !_

Erik était horriblement doué. À se demande s'il avait pris des cours en cachette. Charles espérait de toutes ses forces que ce n'était pas un talent qu'il avait affiné avec d'autres élèves, mais là, en cet instant, il n'avait pas la force de s'en soucier. En moins de quinze secondes, son esprit avait éclaté au vent (et aussi dans la bouche d'Erik).

Le philtre n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, cependant, et le premier orgasme ne fut pas suffisant pour éteindre l'incendie dans son bas-ventre, pas plus que le deuxième – au troisième, seulement, il commença à ressentir un peu de soulagement, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Erik se débarrassa complètement du reste de ses habits, et le prit dans ses bras pour le conduire dans sa chambre et le déposer dans son lit ; et là, Charles lui tendit le flacon de lubrifiant qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué (à toutes fins utiles) et qu'il conservait dans sa table de chevet, et Erik s'en servit généreusement. Plusieurs fois.

Charles en oublia jusqu'à son nom.

.oOo.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Charles ouvrit les yeux, l'incendie s'était éteint, et Erik dormait à côté de lui.

Aussitôt, il fut pris d'une terreur sans nom ; et si Erik regrettait ce qui s'était passé ? Et s'il lui disait qu'à présent, ils ne pourraient plus être amis ? Charles avait passé la nuit la plus extraordinaire de sa vie, mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit au détriment de son amitié avec Erik.

Il était en train de se demander si c'était moralement acceptable de jeter un sort d'Amnésie à Erik tant qu'il était encore endormi (sans réaliser qu'il faudrait de toute façon qu'il explique ensuite à Erik pourquoi il se trouvait nu dans son lit), quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

Charles, qui l'observait, vit tout ce qui passa dans son regard. D'abord, de la confusion, puis de la surprise, de la prise de conscience, de l'inquiétude.

– Charles, murmura Erik (et dieu que sa voix était rauque et sexy au réveil).

– Erik, répondit Charles, une boule dans la gorge.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Erik se redressa, et observa le lit et la chambre (depuis la cinquième année, lorsqu'il avait été nommé préfet, Charles avait une chambre à lui, qu'il avait conservée cette année même s'il n'était pas Préfet en chef) ; et Charles était en train de se demander si c'était moralement acceptable de fouiller dans son esprit pour savoir à quoi il pensait.

La réponse était non, bien sûr, et depuis qu'il avait été bien attrapé avec Raven, il utilisait ses dons de légilimencie avec parcimonie. N'empêche qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il souhaitait plus, en cet instant, que de savoir ce qu'Erik pensait de tout ça.

Finalement, après avoir étudié toute la pièce, celui-ci se tourna vers Charles, et l'observa longuement.

– Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il.

Charles écarquilla les yeux.

– Je… Quoi, pardon ?

– Tu m'en veux ? répéta Erik. Tu étais sous l'emprise d'une drogue, et on a couché ensemble quand même. J'ai profité de toi.

Estimant que cette conversation ne pouvait pas se faire couché, Charles se releva dans son lit, et s'installa en tailleur face à Erik.

– Écoute-moi bien, Erik, dit-il d'un ton sérieux. C'est vrai que j'étais sous l'emprise d'un philtre et que ça a donné un boost à ma libido. _Mais_ ça n'a pas altéré mon jugement ou mes sentiments, premièrement, et deuxièmement, c'était un philtre que j'avais moi-même créé illégalement, donc techniquement, j'ai bien mérité ce qui m'est arrivé, et _troisièmement_ , ce que j'ai dit hier… c'était vrai. (Il n'aurait pas pu le répéter, toutefois.) Si ça avait été… je ne sais pas, Hank à ta place, je n'aurais jamais dit une telle chose. Je n'aurais jamais _accepté_ son aide, même s'il l'avait proposée. Je… C'est juste parce que c'était toi, Erik, je… C'était pas la faute du philtre. Je savais ce que je faisais. J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie, et je ne regrette rien du tout.

Erik continuait à l'observer d'un air indéchiffrable, et Charles soupira, le cœur serré.

– Mais je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Mes sentiments. Alors je peux… Je suis doué pour les sortilèges d'Amnésie. Je peux te faire oublier tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous cette nuit, tout ce que je t'ai dit hier soir. Comme ça, si tu veux, on pourra rester amis sans que le souvenir ne te pèse sur la conscience. Je peux faire ça… si tu y tiens.

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant qu'Erik ne finisse par baisser les yeux.

– Charles, murmura-t-il. Ton amitié est vraiment très importante pour moi…

 _Et voilà_ , songea Charles avec défaitisme.

Ce n'était pas si grave, finalement. Un petit sortilège d'Amnésie, et tout reviendrait à la normale ; sauf que Charles aurait la certitude, à présent, qu'Erik ne le voyait pas de façon romantique, ce qui l'empêcherait de s'humilier à l'avenir, et il garderait tout de même le souvenir de la nuit la plus torride de sa vie. Ce n'était pas si terrible. Si Erik choisissait d'oublier, il ne protesterait pas.

Sauf qu'Erik n'avait pas fini.

– Je suis sérieux. Je n'ai pas d'amis ici, à part toi, et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Pour rien au monde. Mais si _jamais_ tu me jettes un sortilège d'Amnésie, je te jure que je t'arrache le cœur avec un sortilège de Découpe et que je le donne à manger aux loups-garous de la Forêt Interdite.

Charles se figea, stupéfait. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

– Je ne veux pas oublier ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, reprit Erik. C'est vrai que ça ne s'est peut-être pas fait dans les meilleures circonstances, mais… j'ai envie de te croire quand tu dis que tu m'aurais dit non si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, et… et le reste. Les six ans, depuis la Répartition, et tout ça.

Cette fois, Charles le regarda, bouche bée. Il n'était tout de même pas en train de dire que…

– Il reste une façon de me prouver que tu étais sincère, hier, reprit Erik. Et comme ça, quoi que tu dises, je n'aurai pas l'impression de t'avoir forcé la main, et je ne me sentirai pas coupable.

– Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Charles, la gorge nouée.

– De le refaire.

Il avait l'air tellement embarrassé que Charles l'entendit à peine – mais il n'avait pas fini.

– Pas juste aujourd'hui. Les prochaines fois aussi.

Il y eut un silence, et Charles, incapable de résister, se pencha vers Erik et posa sa main sur sa joue.

– Erik, murmura-t-il, est-ce que tu es en train de me demander de sortir avec toi ?

Erik eut un petit haussement d'épaules, les yeux fixés sur la couverture du lit de Charles, et celui-ci, le cœur palpitant de bonheur, se fendit d'un sourire énorme.

– Parce que si c'est le cas, j'accepte. Avec plaisir.

Cette fois, Erik releva les yeux.

– C'est vrai ?

– Tu m'as entendu hier soir, pas vrai ? Quant je t'ai dit que je t'aimais depuis la Répartition ?

– Oui, quand tu étais sous l'emprise du philtre, fit remarqua Erik. C'était vraiment vrai ?

– Bien sûr que oui.

– La _Répartition ?_

– Je m'attache rapidement. Et longtemps.

– Et dire que je me trouvais ridicule de garder mes sentiments pour moi depuis le jour du punch épicé…

– Tes sentiments ?! Depuis le jour du _punch épicé ?!_

– Tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas, sourit Erik, embarrassé. C'était à Halloween, en cinquième année, et je…

– Bien sûr que si, je m'en souviens ! s'exclama Charles, éberlué. Tu m'as adressé la parole, et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Comment j'aurais pu oublier ? Raven n'arrête pas de me charrier depuis ce jour. Tu es en train de me dire que tu es amoureux de moi ? Depuis ce jour-là ?!

– Tu m'as intrigué, répondit Erik en haussant les épaules. J'étais curieux. Je me suis intéressé à toi de loin. Je suis tombé amoureux sans m'en rendre compte.

Charles leva les yeux au ciel.

– Oh, Merlin. Quel temps on a perdu.

– Aucune importance, sourit Erik. On a toute l'année et celles d'après pour le rattraper.

Il se pencha et embrassa doucement Charles, et celui-ci s'efforça de garder son cœur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Mais il ne fit aucun effort pour retenir le sourire extatique qui prit vie sur ses lèvres.

(N'empêche qu'il trouverait quand même un moyen de se venger de Raven.)

(Mais pas tout de suite. Demain.)

 **FIN**

* * *

Voilààà ! Encore gros bisous Maya ! J'avais peur que cette histoire soit un peu trop dub-con pour te plaire, du coup je suis nerveuse, mais promis, Charles aurait été capable de refuser si c'était quelqu'un d'autre et promis, il est vraiment consentant !

 **Note importante : ** Avant que cette histoire ne soit "Charles Xavier et le Philtre de Luxure", j'en ai écrit une version "Charles Xavier et le Philtre d'Amour". Le début commence pareil, mais ça se sépare ensuite. Seriez-vous, Maya et vous autres lecteurs, intéressés par cette version (plus soft) ?

J'attends vos retours, et si ça vous branche, je la posterai en chapitre 2 quand elle sera entièrement terminée ! (Oui, j'ai fini la version 2 avant la version 1, allez comprendre...)

Des bisous à tous !


	2. Charles Xavier et le Philtre d'Amour

Tadataaaaam ! Voici la version "philtre d'amour" de mon Secret Santa pour la géniale **Maya Holmes** !

Rappel : ça commence pareil. Ca devient différent à partir du deuxième tiers, je dirais (et quelques détails qui changent, évidemment, dans le premier).

Vous voilà avertis !

Merci à **Maya, Nalou, MilieMichikoHedwidge2004** , et **SomeCoolName !**

Pour les anonychous :

 **Luciole :** Merci ! J'adore l'univers d'HP, pour être honnête, on pourrait me mettre n'importe quel crossover dedans que je le goberais sans hésiter... Ravie que t'aies aimé, merci pour ta review!)

 **Jadou :** Yep, entièrement d'accord, il n'y a jamais assez de crossovers HP ! Merci et bon week-end à toi aussi !

Ceci fait, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Charles Xavier et le Philtre d'Amour**

.oOo.

La plus grande catastrophe de l'année (et des précédentes, peut-être, à une notable exception près) avait démarré tout simplement : Charles s'ennuyait.

Ce n'était pas une occurrence très fréquente, car il y avait toujours trente centimètres de parchemin à écrire sur les sortilèges de Confusion, ou _Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire_ à relire, ou des métamorphoses à pratiquer, ou des parties d'échec version sorcier à faire avec Hank.

Mais quand il avait fini son parchemin, quand il avait relu trois fois tous ses livres, quand il n'avait pas envie de changer une valise en dinde et quand Hank était en cours d'arithmancie, Charles n'avait plus rien pour le distraire, et le monde entier (ou plutôt, Poudlard entier) tremblait de frayeur autour de lui.

Car Charles était absolument insupportable lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Il soupirait, il se levait, faisait les cent pas, se rasseyait, et surtout, il râlait en permanence, un flot incessant de plaintes et de protestations qui donnait envie à tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de subir le baiser du Détraqueur plutôt que de rester un instant de plus dans la même pièce que lui.

Sa sœur Raven, de deux ans plus jeune, avait donc imaginé quelques années plus tôt un plan pour tenir son frère occupé et épargner les nerfs de tout son entourage : les Défis.

Les Défis étaient parfois inoffensifs, parfois complètement loufoques, parfois carrément dangereux, et tous n'avaient qu'un seul but : stimuler suffisamment l'intelligence de Charles pour le tenir occupé pendant quelques heures. Charles avait donc, au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard, violé allègrement toutes sortes de règles ; parmi ses plus grands exploits, il avait rapporté de la forêt interdite une touffe de poils de licorne (dont il en avait par-dessus le marché tiré un joli pactole en les vendant à Ollivander), il avait réparé une vieille Armoire à Disparaître qui menait chez Florian Fortarôme et en avait rapporté des glaces, il avait craqué le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore et était tombé dans la Pensine (il en était ressorti sans que le directeur l'apprenne et sans que les portraits du bureau ne le dénoncent, une victoire dont il n'était pas peu fier), et enfin, sa plus magnifique et sa plus terrible prouesse, en début de sixième année : il avait réussi à baisser les défenses de Poudlard suffisamment longtemps pour être capable de transplaner de sa chambre à celle de Raven.

(Il s'était pris une terrible correction pour celle-ci, un sermon bien senti par Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et Snape réunis, tous ses samedis et ses dimanches du reste de l'année en retenue, interdiction d'assister au moindre match de Quidditch et d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard, et il n'avait échappé au renvoi définitif que parce qu'il était Préfet des Serdaigle et qu'il avait obtenu un Optimal à _tous_ ses BUSES l'année précédente. Après ça, il avait décidé de mener profil bas, et Raven avait revu le niveau de ses Défis à la baisse.)

Or, ce jour-là, il s'ennuyait, et Raven, assise à côté de lui à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle (Charles appartenait à Serdaigle, mais Raven refusait de s'installer avec ceux qu'elle appelait les "intellos poussiéreux"), semblait sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs.

– Je suis en train d'étudier, Charles ! avait-elle crié. Fiche-moi la paix et va t'occuper ailleurs !

– Mais je m'ennuie.

– Va faire un philtre d'amour, ça t'occupera !

Elle n'avait probablement lancé ça que par frustration, mais Charles n'avait pas trouvé l'idée mauvaise – les philtres d'amour étaient complexes, et avec juste la pointe d'interdit nécessaire pour que ce soit excitant, sans aller jusqu'à être vraiment dangereux, comme l'aurait par exemple été une décoction de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

Il s'était donc lancé dans la préparation de la potion, réunissant avec patience les ingrédients les plus ardus (comme des œufs de Serpencendre gelés, qu'il avait dû aller acheter dans l'Allée des Embrumes en utilisant son armoire à Disparaître), et il avait terminé son Amortentia pile au moment de Noël.

La potion était magnifique. D'une couleur nacrée tendre et veloutée, elle bouillonnait doucement dans la salle de classe désaffectée qu'il occupait dans les cachots pour ses expériences (et dont il avait protégé la porte d'un puissant sortilège d'invisibilité pour décourager les promeneurs), répandant une délicieuse odeur de vieux livres, de jacinthe et de vétiver, et lorsqu'il la montra à Raven, celle-ci resta bouche bée.

– Elle a l'air magnifique, Charles. Si je n'étais pas certaine qu'on se ferait renvoyer tous les deux pour ça, je la montrerais même au professeur Dumbledore. Peut-être que tu pourrais en faire des réserves et les vendre en cachette pour la Saint-Valentin ?

– Impossible, répondit Charles. Je ne pensais pas vraiment l'utiliser, alors j'ai déjà mis un de mes cheveux dedans. Je n'ai pas envie que l'école entière tombe amoureuse de moi. Il va falloir que je la jette.

Raven haussa les épaules.

– Dommage.

Le lendemain matin, il la fit disparaître d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

Le lendemain midi, Raven lui répéta que c'était vraiment dommage qu'il ait dû la jeter sans même qu'elle ait servi une fois. _Vraiiiiment dommage._

Le lendemain soir, Erik Lehnsherr lui fit une déclaration d'amour.

Alors voilà. Ce n'était pas au niveau des défenses baissées de Poudlard, mais à titre personnel, c'était une véritable catastrophe.

.oOo.

Le truc, c'était que Charles, dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, aurait été absolument ravi. Erik Lehnsherr était en septième année, comme lui, mais il appartenait à la maison Serpentard ; Charles le connaissait depuis leur Répartition.

Charles était amoureux de lui depuis au moins aussi longtemps.

Sa petite fixation (ou plutôt, son _énorme obsession)_ pour Erik Lehnsherr était restée rigoureusement secrète pendant des années, car Charles était un excellent légilimens, ce qui signifiait qu'il était également un excellent occlumens ; autrement dit, son cerveau et ses pensées étaient chasse gardée. Malheureusement, toutes les protections mentales n'avaient servi à rien en cinquième année, le soir du repas d'Halloween, lorsqu'Erik était venu à la table des Gryffondor pour lui demander de lui passer le punch épicé à la citrouille et que Charles était devenu plus rouge que la dernière Beuglante qu'il avait reçue. Raven l'avait regardé bouche bée.

– Erik _Lehnsherr,_ Charles ? avait-elle dit lorsque l'intéressé était reparti à sa table. Sérieusement ?

– Ça suffit, Raven, avait marmonné Charles, écarlate.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Il est désagréable et antipathique et il est persuadé que les sorciers sont supérieurs aux Moldus et qu'ils devraient avoir la suprématie en tant qu'espèce dominante. Tu détestes ce genre de personnes !

– Je sais, soupira Charles.

Il ne savait pas trop non plus, à vrai dire – Charles ne recherchait pas quelqu'un de parfait, loin de là, mais il fallait admettre qu'Erik Lehnsherr accumulait largement plus de défauts que la moyenne (son racisme anti-Moldus n'était que la pointe de l'iceberg). Néanmoins, le premier soir, lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle après avoir traversé le lac en barque, et que Charles avait fait tomber son Rapeltou, Erik s'était baissé et le lui avait rendu avec un sourire avant de lui serrer la main.

– Erik Lehnsherr, avait-il dit.

Sa main était chaude lorsque Charles l'avait serrée, et pendant toute la première moitié de l'alphabet, Charles avait espéré qu'ils termineraient dans la même Maison.

Mais Erik avait été appelé, et le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard, et Charles, le dernier à être Réparti, avait été envoyé à Serdaigle, et lui et Erik ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole pendant des années.

En septième année, toutefois, les cours de potion avancés avaient lieu avec les Serpentard, et Charles, qui était arrivé en retard au premier cours, s'était retrouvé à partager la table d'Erik, qui n'aimait pas faire équipe avec les autres.

Ils avaient d'abord fait leurs potions chacun de leur côté, puis Charles lui avait demandé de le dépanner de quelques yeux de scarabée, puis Erik lui avait conseillé de touiller sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre plutôt que l'inverse, puis Charles lui avait offert un flacon de sa potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve lorsqu'Erik lui avait avoué qu'il était en proie à des insomnies, et Erik l'avait remercié en lui offrant deux paquets de chocogrenouilles, et bizarrement, sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient fini par devenir amis.

Erik Lehnsherr n'avait pas d'amis. Il était trop agressif pour les attirer et trop brusque pour les garder. Il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, et c'était rarement des remarques sympathiques. Mais il était intelligent, et doué, et attentionné, à sa façon maladroite, et Charles se montrait patient et compréhensif avec lui, et lorsqu'il le voyait lui sourire avec gratitude, quand ils jouaient aux échecs, il n'avait pas besoin de légilimencie pour comprendre à quel point leur étrange amitié était importante pour Erik.

Il ne l'aurait _jamais_ mise en péril pour une histoire d'amour.

Et pourtant.

.oOo.

– Erik ? Ça va ?

Comme toujours, ils étaient en train de faire une partie, et le fou d'Erik venait de se faire proprement décapiter par son cavalier, et pourtant, Erik ne râlait pas. Il ne disait rien. Il n'avait même pas l'air de voir le plateau, alors que la tête du pauvre fou avait roulé juste devant lui.

– Hein ? Ah, oui… Pardon, Charles.

La Grande Salle était presque vide : la plupart des élèves étaient repartis chez eux pour Noël, mais Charles et Raven rentraient le moins possible chez leurs parents s'ils pouvaient l'éviter, et Erik était orphelin depuis avant même d'entrer à Poudlard. Pendant sept ans, ils s'étaient toujours croisés dans les couloirs vides pendant les vacances scolaires. Cette année, ils jouaient ensemble.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? insista Charles.

– Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Mais son sourire avait quelque chose de forcé, et après quinze minutes, Charles l'écrasa lamentablement, et Erik se leva, l'air préoccupé.

– Je vais aller me balader un peu, ok ? À plus tard.

Charles, éberlué, ne tenta même pas de le retenir, et lorsqu'Erik disparut par les portes de la Grande Salle, il reporta son attention sur le plateau d'échecs.

— Des nuages au paradis ? demanda Raven, en se glissant à la place qu'Erik venait de libérer.

Charles leva les yeux au ciel.

– Raven, ça fait deux ans que tu te moques de moi à propos de cette histoire, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter ? Il n'y a rien entre Erik et moi.

– Pour l'instant, répondit Raven malicieusement. Mais il y a plus de possibilités qu'avant, pas vrai ? Au moins, maintenant, vous êtes _amis._

– Juste _amis_ , insista Charles. Il ne me voit pas comme ça.

Il était à moitié certain qu'Erik ne lui aurait même pas _adressé_ la parole s'il n'avait pas été un sorcier au sang pur, alors de là à tomber amoureux de lui… L'idée était profondément ridicule.

– Tu as déjà essayé de lire dans ses pensées ? demanda Raven.

– Non ! s'exclama Charles, choqué. Je ne peux pas faire ça, ce serait de la violation de vie privée.

– C'est pas ça qui t'a empêché de le faire avec moi, jusqu'au jour où tu as découvert que j'avais embrassé Hank dans la serre n°2.

– Je veux bien que tu évites de me rappeler cette histoire, grogna Charles.

Sentir la langue de Hank dans la bouche de sa sœur a travers ses pensées avait été une expérience tellement traumatisante que Charles n'était plus jamais entré dans sa cervelle. La leçon avait porté.

– Je ne veux pas espionner ses sentiments, reprit Charles. Il m'en voudrait.

– Tu apprendrais peut-être des choses.

– Raven, ça suffit. Erik ne s'intéresse pas à moi, point final.

– Comme tu veux, dit Raven en se levant de sa chaise avec grâce.

Après son départ, Charles repensa au philtre d'amour, et se demanda un instant ce qui se serait passé s'il en avait gardé un flacon… avant de secouer la tête avec véhémence. Il aurait voulu qu'Erik l'aime, certes, mais il ne voulait pas _provoquer_ ses sentiments. Erik tomberait amoureux de lui _naturellement_ ou pas du tout. Et pour l'instant, la situation était plutôt orientée vers le "pas du tout".

.oOo.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Charles entra dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, il eut la surprise de découvrir Erik, confortablement installé sur l'un des canapés bleus et argentés.

– Erik ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il n'était pas inhabituel qu'ils viennent se rendre visite dans leurs salles communes mutuelles, même si c'était en général mal vu par le reste des Serdaigle et des Serpentard – néanmoins, depuis le début des vacances, Charles avait la tour à lui tout seul, puisque tous les autres Serdaigle étaient repartis chez eux pour Noël, et Erik en profitait.

Cependant, après leur étrange partie d'échecs un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Charles ne s'attendait pas à le revoir avant le lendemain.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Erik bondit sur ses pieds, et se mit nerveusement à triturer les coutures de sa robe de sorcier.

– Je… Euh… Je voulais te parler, dit-il à voix basse, les yeux rivés au sol.

Surpris, Charles s'avança. Erik n'avait peut-être pas aussi confiance en lui que Charles, mais il ne bégayait que rarement, et il n'avait jamais l'air aussi nerveux (généralement, il semblait plutôt _furieux_ ).

– Oui ? demanda Charles avec le plus de douceur possible. De quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler, Erik ?

Pendant un stupide instant, il eut envie de lui proposer de lire dans ses pensées, pour lui épargner une confession qui avait l'air douloureuse, mais Erik ne savait pas qu'il avait devant lui un génie de la légilimencie, et il ne le saurait jamais, si Charles avait son mot à dire – c'était un don qui était rarement bien accepté.

Erik resta silencieux, les mains crispées, les yeux baissés, et Charles commençait à s'inquiéter, et brutalement, sans qu'il sache quel fil l'avait mené à cette réflexion en particulier, il se souvint de la phrase de Raven, ce midi à table. _C'est vraiiiiment dommage que tu aies jeté la potion, Charles._

Nooon. Elle n'aurait quand même pas…

– Je voulais te dire…, reprit Erik, horriblement embarrassé. Je voulais te dire…

 _Nooon…_

– Je voulais te dire que… je suis amoureux de toi.

Erik était écarlate, et Charles était bouche bée, et le silence qui tomba entre sembla plus lourd que trois Boutefeu Chinois.

– Dis quelque chose, murmura Erik.

– Euh… Erik, je… Je suis… _vraiment_ flatté, euh, vraiment, est-ce que, euh, est-ce que Raven t'aurait fait boire quelque chose aujourd'hui, par hasard ? Non ? Euh… Écoute, Erik, c'est vraiment… _gentil,_ mais…

Les sourcils d'Erik se froncèrent – et quand Erik fronçait les sourcils, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

– Gentil ? répéta-t-il avec un rire incrédule.

Il s'approcha de Charles, et celui-ci, pétrifié par la panique, fut incapable de reculer.

– C'est pas _gentil._ Tu essaies de trouver une façon polie de me rejeter, je le sais. Qui pourrait bien tomber amoureux d'Erik Lehnsherr, de toute façon, ce taré de Serpentard, incapable d'avoir des amis, et qui tombe amoureux du seul qu'il arrive à garder ?

– Erik, bafouilla Charles, arrête, tu sais bien que c'est faux, c'est juste que les autres ne te connaissent pas, sinon ils t'adoreraient…

Erik lâcha un rire amer.

– Même _toi,_ Charles, tu n'arrives pas à m'aimer, alors je ne vois pas comment les autres pourraient.

– Bien sûr que si, je t'aime ! protesta Charles. Je t'aime depuis le jour de notre Répartition !

…

Oups.

Cette fois, Erik s'arrêta, et haussa les sourcils, et Charles prit pleinement conscience de l'infinie connerie qu'il venait de commettre. Erik était peut-être sous l'emprise du philtre, mais rien ne garantissait qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas une fois qu'il reviendrait à lui-même. Et là, Charles serait dans de _beaux draps._

– Je… je veux dire, euh…

– Tu m'aimes ? répéta Erik.

– Je… C'est-à-dire que…

– Tu _m'aimes ?_ Charles ?

Sa voix avait un magnétisme qui rendait Charles incapable de lui mentir.

– _Oui_ , mais… Écoute, Erik, je ne peux pas accepter, tu… tu n'es pas dans ton état norm…

Sa phrase fut brutalement étouffée, et il lui fallut un instant pour se rendre compte qu'Erik. _É_ _t_ _ait. En. Train. De. L'embrasser._

Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin.

C'était une scène que Charles avait imaginé plus d'un milliard de fois pendant ces six dernières années, avec un luxe de détails : la douceur des lèvres d'Erik, la chaleur de sa langue, l'intensité qu'il y mettrait, la façon dont il poserait ses mains sur ses hanches, puis il les glisserait dans son dos, et Charles lâcherait un gémissement, et le monde entier exploserait…

Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de passer.

Mais cette fois, c'était _réel._

Par les fesses enchantées de Merlin.

 _Oooooh_ , pensa Charles, avec l'impression que sa matière grise était en train de fondre. Il fut tout aussi incapable de résister à glisser ses bras autour du cou d'Erik qu'il l'avait été pour combattre l'Impero du professeur Maugrey en cinquième année de DCFM.

Erik était brûlant, et il sentait bon – du vétiver, l'odeur de son eau de cologne, et Charles comprenait mieux pourquoi son Amortentia répandait cette odeur, maintenant – et sa langue avait un goût de chocolat au lait (il y avait une boîte vide de chocogrenouilles sur la table basse à côté de son canapé), et Charles n'avait jamais été aussi proche de l'extase qu'en cet instant.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que son _idiote_ de sœur avait probablement fait ingérer un peu de son philtre à Erik, et toute son incroyable félicité se brisa comme un verre en cristal sur le sol de pierre, sans _reparo_ possible.

– Erik, Erik, bredouilla Charles, en essayant de le repousser par les épaules.

Erik continuait à vouloir attraper ses lèvres, et Charles arrivait à peine à l'en empêcher – Merlin qu'il avait envie de le laisser faire…

– Erik ! s'exclama Charles. On peut pas continuer…

– Pourquoi ? demanda Erik, les lèvres à nouveau contre les siennes. Pourquoi on peut pas ? Je trouve ça parfait…

Charles _aussi,_ évidemment, mais le problème n'était pas là.

– Tu le regretteras quand tu te rendras compte de ce que tu as fait…

– Regretter ? répondit Erik, son rire se mêlant à la respiration tremblante de Charles. Sérieusement, tu as vu tes lèvres? On dirait un appel au sexe. _Qui_ pourrait regretter de les embrasser ?

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il se pencha à nouveau pour les capturer, et Charles lâcha un gémissement d'extase et de désespoir. Comment auriez-vous voulu qu'il résiste, dans ces conditions ?

 _Non, Charles !_ pensa-t-il. _Tu ne peux pas profiter de lui alors qu'il est ensorcelé par une potion, ce serait de l'abus de confiance !_

Malheureusement, Charles était peut-être très fort pour relever les Défis de Raven, mais il était très nul pour résister à la tentation, et là, c'était la Tentation parmi toutes les tentations, et Erik, de toute façon, ne comptait visiblement pas lâcher ses poignets et encore moins ses lèvres.

Merde.

Ils passèrent encore une bonne demi-heure à s'embrasser avant que les mains d'Erik ne commencent à se faire plus hasardeuses, et Charles ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués. _S'embrasser,_ c'était une chose. Le _reste…_ devrait attendre qu'Erik soit revenu à son état normal, ou jamais. (Même si cette option lui brisait le cœur, mais il préférait ça à la possibilité qu'Erik lui pète les tibias une fois qu'il reprendrait ses esprits.)

– Erik, dit-il en détachant à contrecœur ses lèvres des siennes, _j'adorerais_ faire ça avec toi, crois-moi, vraiment, mais pas ce soir, d'accord ?

– Quand, alors ? murmura Erik en lui mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

– Euh… Bientôt ? Quand ça aura arrêté de faire effet ?

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Rien, rien, soupira Charles.

Il ne se rendait pas compte, évidemment. Charles aurait bien aimé ne rien savoir non plus, rester délicieusement ignorant et accepter qu'Erik glisse la main dans son caleçon brusquement trop étroit, mais il ne pouvait pas désapprendre ce qu'il savait, malheureusement.

– On peut dormir ensemble, quand même ? demanda Erik. Tu veux bien ?

Charles étouffa un soupir. Il était certain qu'Erik ne lui aurait _jamais_ demandé ça en temps normal. En l'occurrence, il le regardait d'un air plein d'espoir, et Charles n'eut pas le cœur à lui dire non, même si c'était la porte ouverte sur le précipice.

 _Je vais te tuer, Raven !_ songea-t-il férocement avant d'entraîner Erik par la main dans sa chambre désertée.

.oOo.

Charles ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, et pas juste parce qu'il lui était impossible de s'endormir alors qu'Erik le serrait contre lui façon petite cuillère – mais aussi parce qu'il n'était qu'humain, et que puisqu'il n'y aurait pas de sexe, il pouvait au moins se permettre de savourer jusqu'au dernier moment la chaleur des bras d'Erik contre son ventre et son souffle sur sa nuque ; l'expérience risquait certainement de se révéler unique une fois qu'Erik reviendrait à son état habituel.

Le lendemain, il avait des cernes aussi profondes que les cachots de l'école, et la tête qui tournait légèrement en permanence (Charles avait besoin de ses dix heures de sommeil chaque nuit, sinon, il n'était bon à rien), mais le sourire que lui adressa Erik lorsqu'il se réveilla à ses côtés valait bien une nuit passée à subir la plus douloureuse torture.

– Salut, murmura-t-il.

Il y avait dans son regard un air de pure adoration, et Charles, pour la vingtième fois, se demanda combien de temps prendraient les effets du philtre à se dissiper. C'était variable selon les potions – le Polynectar ne durait qu'une heure, mais un philtre de Paix pouvait durer toute une journée, et il y avait même des Elixirs Éternels, que Charles avait étudiés l'année précédente, et qui étaient, comme leur nom l'indiquait, éternels.

L'Amortentia de Charles était particulièrement réussie, et celui-ci estimait que ses effets pouvaient aller de deux jours à deux semaines.

 _Mais tu peux lui préparer un antidote,_ susurra une petite voix dans son cerveau.

Exact. L'antidote d'un philtre d'amour n'était pas dur à fabriquer – bien plus simple, même, que le philtre en lui-même. Il n'y avait pas besoin de grand-chose : de l'écorce de sorbier, de l'huile de ricin, de l'extrait de Ravegourde, et il possédait tous ces ingrédients dans son nécessaire à potions.

Mais là, en cet instant, avec le regard fasciné d'Erik posé sur lui, Charles, égoïstement, avait envie de faire durer le moment juste un _tout_ petit peu plus longtemps.

– Je ne sais pas comment font les gens pour te regarder sans avoir envie de t'embrasser, murmura Erik en lui caressant la joue. Tes lèvres, Charles…

Charles eut un sourire.

– Tu n'avais pas envie de m'embrasser, avant.

– Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le disais pas que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le cœur de Charles s'arrêta dans sa poitrine.

– Ah oui ?

– J'en ai envie depuis des années, sourit Erik. Je suis content d'en avoir le droit, maintenant.

– D-Des années ? bredouilla Charles.

 _C'est le philtre,_ songea-t-il, _c'est le philtre. Rien d'autre. Le philtre lui crée de faux souvenirs._

Erik, de toute façon, n'élabora pas. Il s'avança vers Charles et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Charles n'était toujours pas assez fort pour y résister.

.oOo.

Trois heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils quittèrent la tour des Serdaigle, Charles avait les lèvres encore plus rouges que d'habitude ; heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs pour s'en rendre compte.

– Il faut que j'aille voir Raven, dit-il à Erik. On se retrouve plus tard ? Pour le déjeuner ?

Erik hocha la tête, et Charles allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il fut saisi par le poignet et ramené en arrière.

– Embrasse-moi d'abord, murmura Erik, les lèvres déjà sur les siennes.

Charles perdit (ou plutôt _passa)_ donc trente minutes supplémentaires dans ce couloir, et lorsqu'Erik consentit finalement à le lâcher, Charles lui adressa un sourire et tourna tranquillement le coin le plus proche – dès qu'Erik fut hors de vue, il jeta immédiatement en direction de sa gorge en sortilège de Silencio, à la suite de quoi il se vida de toute son adrénaline en poussant un hurlement complètement muet. Le seul son qui résonna fut celui de son souffle expiré en silence, et Charles se mit à courir vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, hurlant sans un bruit sur tout le chemin.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la grosse dame, il s'autorisa à récupérer sa voix d'un mouvement de baguette ( _heureusement_ qu'il maîtrisait l'art des sortilèges non-verbaux), et leva les yeux vers la Grosse Dame.

– Houppelande, dit-il avec d'une voix légèrement cassée, malgré le silence de ses cris.

La Grosse Dame lui jeta l'habituel regard réprobateur qu'elle réservait à tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de Gryffondor, mais comme toujours, il avait le mot de passe, donc elle le laissa entrer.

– Raven ! s'exclama Charles en entrant.

Deux élèves de Gryffondor restées à l'école se tournèrent vers lui, surprises, et l'une d'entre elles se leva. Elle était de la même année que Raven, et si Charles ne se trompait pas, du même dortoir.

– Elle est dans la chambre, tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?

– Merci, Angel.

La deuxième élève de Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à Charles (ou plutôt, à ses _lèvres_ , nota Charles, embarrassé), et pour couper court à toute conversation, il alla se jeter dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Trois minutes plus tard, Angel réapparaissait avec Raven.

– Charles ! s'exclama sa sœur avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Brusquement furieux, Charles se leva et la saisit par le poignet.

– Tu sais très bien ce que je fais là, imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a _pris,_ Raven ? Ça t'amuse de ruiner ma vie ?

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce ; Raven le regardait bouche bée, et un peu plus loin, ses deux amies n'étaient pas mieux.

– Suis-moi, siffla Charles.

La main sur son poignet, il l'entraîna en dehors de la salle commune, et à l'écart de la Grosse Dame. Raven se débattit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Charles ?! Lâche-moi !

– Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Raven ? s'exclama Charles en lui lâchant le poignet lorsqu'il estima que personne ne les espionnerait.

– Pourquoi j'ai fait _quoi ?_

– Tu m'as volé du philtre et tu l'as fait boire à Erik.

Raven écarquilla les yeux.

– Quoi ?

– Je suis au courant, Raven !

– Erik t'a fait une déclaration d'amour ?

– Forcément ! Le philtre l'y a obligé !

– Je n'ai pas donné de ton philtre à Erik, Charles.

– Menteuse ! Je l'ai laissé toute la nuit dans la salle. Tu aurais pu en prendre un flacon !

Raven le considéra un instant, l'air glacial.

– La confiance règne, à ce que je vois.

– Raven, je sais que tu as probablement voulu faire ça pour m'aider, mais c'est _l'inverse_ qui se produit. Quand Erik sera revenu à lui-même, il sera horrifié de ce qu'il a dit, de ce qu'il a fait, et il ne voudra plus me parler.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel.

– Et ce serait une catastrophe d'ampleur planétaire.

– Peut-être pas pour _toi,_ mais pour moi, oui ! grinça Charles. Tu peux comprendre, ça ? Tu peux arrêter de te mêler de ma vie amoureuse ? J'arrive très bien à la foirer tout seul sans ton aide !

– Très bien ! s'exclama Raven, ulcérée. Je ne m'en mêlerai pas. Mais j'ai dit la vérité. Je n'ai pas donné de philtre à Erik.

– _Je n'ai pas donné de philtre à Erik, j'en ai juste mis dans la soupe à l'oignon ce midi, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il en a pris !_ C'est bon, je connais tes méthodes maintenant, Raven. _Merci,_ vraiment.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter un mot, Charles la planta là et s'éloigna à grands pas. Raven ne le rappela pas, et pour faire passer sa colère, il donna un coup de pied dans une armure – malheureusement, celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais Charles poussa un cri pitoyable lorsque la douleur terrible de la collision remonta de ses doigts de pieds jusqu'à son entrejambe.

– Merde, grinça-t-il, à deux doigts de pleurer.

En boitillant, il fit un détour par l'infirmerie, où Mme Pomfresh lui fit passer sa douleur en un verre de potion à peine, puis il descendit dans les cachots, et fouilla dans son nécessaire à potions.

De l'écorce de sorbier.

De l'huile de ricin.

De l'extrait de Ravegourde.

Poussant un profond soupir, Charles alluma le feu sous son chaudron en argent (cadeau de Raven pour son dix-septième anniversaire), et commença la concoction de l'antidote.

Une heure plus tard, l'antidote était prêt. Charles en remplit une fiole, et laissa le reste sur le feu au cas où.

Le pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

.oOo.

Les décorations de Noël de la Grande Salle étaient magnifiques : les fenêtres donnaient l'impression d'avoir gelé, de la neige tombait du plafond enchanté, et des guirlandes blanches et des ornements délicats de cristal et d'argent ornaient les divers sapins posés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

D'habitude, Charles n'y était jamais indifférent. Cette fois, pourtant, il était avant tout préoccupé par son problème : comment glisser de l'antidote à Erik sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte ?

La solution, finalement, fut simplissime : Erik n'était pas encore arrivé. Discrètement, Charles remplit une coupe de jus de citrouille, et glissa une goutte d'antidote dedans. À cause de sa couleur rose, le jus prit une teinte encore plus soutenue, mais Charles doutait qu'Erik s'en aperçoive.

Celui-ci entra dans la Salle cinq minutes plus tard, et se dirigea aussitôt vers Charles, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le cœur de Charles sombra. C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'une telle expression lui était destinée.

Néanmoins, il lui rendit un pitoyable petit sourire, et Erik s'installa en face de lui.

– Ça ne va pas, Charles ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

– Si si, ça va très bien. Tiens, je t'ai servi un jus de citrouille.

– Merci, dit Erik sans le prendre.

Charles passa tout le repas suspendu aux lèvres d'Erik (pas au sens littéral, malheureusement), attendant de voir le moment où il prendrait son jus de citrouille. Finalement, après un très long quart d'heure, il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il le vit prendre le verre et le porter à ses lèvres.

Silence.

Lorsqu'Erik reposa la coupe, il haussa un sourcil en direction de Charles.

– Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

– Je… _Toi,_ ça va ?

– Moi ? demanda Erik en haussant les sourcils. Ça va, oui. Pourquoi ?

– Pour rien…

Erik lui jeta un regard suspicieux, et Charles, nerveux, baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Est-ce que l'antidote avait fonctionné ? Est-ce qu'Erik se rappelait de ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ?

– Partie d'échecs après le repas ?

Charles leva les yeux. Erik l'observait d'un air curieux. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Ou plutôt, _non._ Pas _impossible,_ pour Charles – mais il ne regardait plus dans la tête des gens.

Mais peut-être que cette fois…

Juste une petite fois…

Il pourrait…

– Je… Euh…

– Charles ?

– T'as raison, bafouilla-t-il, finalement, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais aller prendre un peu l'air.

Sans attendre de réponse, il quitta la Grande Salle à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, et sortit dans la cour de l'école par la grande porte. Bien entendu, l'air glacial et la neige tourbillonnante le firent aussitôt frissonner, mais il en avait bien besoin pour se rafraîchir l'esprit.

Trois minutes plus tard, une écharpe verte et argentée s'enroulait autour de son cou, et Charles se tourna vers Erik, qui avait déjà des flocons de neige dans les cheveux.

– Tu vas attraper la mort en restant dehors sous la neige, dit celui-ci.

Son écharpe sentait bon. Charles prit une profonde inspiration.

– Tu veux bien m'embrasser ? murmura-t-il.

Il avait bu l'antidote. Charles l'avait peut-être raté, mais c'était improbable – il ne ratait pas ses antidotes. Il ne ratait pas ses potions. Il ne ratait rien, à part sa vie amoureuse. Malgré tout, c'était un risque à prendre, et Charles avait le cœur au bord d'un énorme précipice.

Mais Erik lui adressa un sourire, et se pencha vers lui, comme s'il n'avait rien demandé d'extraordinaire. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, comme toujours, et Charles soupira en glissant ses mains autour de ses poignets.

– Je t'aime, Erik, murmura-t-il.

Erik se recula pour lui jeter un regard surpris, mais la lueur de fascination que Charles avait aperçue dans son regard le matin-même ne tarda pas à la remplacer. Il baissa la tête.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime, murmura-t-il si bas que Charles eut du mal à l'entendre. J'avais tellement peur de tout ruiner, Charles. Tu es mon seul ami. Tu es la seule personne que _j'apprécie_ dans cette école. J'ai longtemps réfléchi, mais…

– Combien de temps ?

– Pardon ?

– Combien de temps tu as réfléchi ? Depuis combien de temps tu m'aimes ?

Erik resta silencieux un moment.

– Tu vas trouver ça ridicule.

– Erik. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis la Répartition. Je ne te trouverai _pas_ ridicule.

Erik l'observa un instant, bouche bée, puis se mit à rire.

– Tu gagnes, avoua-t-il. Je t'observe depuis le jour où je suis venu te demander le punch à la citrouille en cinquième année. Tu t'en souviens ?

– Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, soupira Charles. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque. Raven n'a plus jamais arrêté de se moquer de moi depuis ce jour.

– Je me suis dit que tu avais jeté un sort à tes yeux pour qu'ils paraissent plus bleus. Ou que tu étais métamorphomage. Ça aurait tout expliqué.

– Métamorphomage ? s'exclama Charles avec un grand sourire. Non. C'est ma couleur naturelle.

– Je le sais, maintenant. Pourquoi tu crois que je te regarde toujours dans les yeux quand tu parles ? J'ai toujours un mal fou à me concentrer sur ce que tu dis.

Pendant un instant, Charles eut l'impression que son cœur allait éclater en morceaux.

– Alors, c'est vraiment pas le philtre qui te fait dire ça…?

– Quel philtre ?

– Raven m'a lancé un Défi, soupira Charles. J'ai créé un philtre d'amour. J'ai cru qu'elle m'en avait volé une fiole pour te le faire boire. Ça me paraissait tellement improbable que tu sois amoureux de moi. Désolé, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

Erik lui jeta un regard stupéfait.

– Je n'ai pas bu de potion. Raven ne m'a rien donné. Ce sont mes _vrais_ sentiments, Charles.

– C'est ce que dirait quelqu'un sous le charme de la potion.

– Fais-moi boire un antidote, alors, tu verras bien.

– C'est déjà fait, marmonna Charles, écarlate.

Erik cligna des yeux, éberlué.

– Je ne voulais pas profiter de toi, tu comprends ? expliqua Charles très vite. J'ai fait un antidote ce matin et je l'ai glissé dans ton jus de citrouille. De toute évidence, il n'a eu aucun effet.

Cette fois, il pensait sincèrement qu'Erik se mettrait en colère, mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci éclata de rire.

– C'est pour ça que tu voulais attendre, hier soir ? Parce que tu ne voulais pas profiter de moi ?

– Oui, murmura Charles, embarrassé.

Avec un grand sourire, Erik se pencha et lui embrassa le bout du nez, qui rougissait sous l'effet du froid, avant de lui tendre la main.

– Maintenant que tu es certain que je ne suis pas ensorcelé, tu n'as plus d'objections, alors ? J'ai une idée ou deux pour nous réchauffer…

.oOo.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà ! **Maya,** j'espère que cette version t'aura plu aussi ! (Même si y'a pas de cul, ce qui explique que je n'ai pas osé te la donner en premier lieu xD)

A la prochaine !


End file.
